


Forks in the Road.

by Bellad0nna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Harry, Courtroom Drama, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad Draco Malfoy, Seer Draco Malfoy, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellad0nna/pseuds/Bellad0nna
Summary: No one knew that Draco Malfoy was a seer of sorts. A person who had an ability to see all possible outcomes of an action. No one knew and now everyone does.Or: that one where Draco Malfoy is questioned under Veritaserum in his post-battle trial and truth he has held onto for 7 years is set free.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 386





	Forks in the Road.

_Tuesday the 2nd of June 1998._

The post-battle trials had been a long and gruelling process. There were the innocent and the guilty but so many others in between. The innocent who made the wrong choices, the guilty who made the right ones. The people who changed allegiance to the side they thought would win and the people who didn't fight at all but hid away or stood by in compliance.

Harry hadn't been called in to speak at many of the trials. He saw to it that Snape had been exonerated and that the ministry knew who's side he was on but other than that he had kept out of it. He chose instead to spend the weeks after the battle at 12 Grimmauld place, sleeping and cleaning and reading. That was until the month anniversary of the end if the battle.

Harry awoke to a light tapping against the window next to his bed. Cautiously he padded over. A small, tawny owl was perched on the window sil, it couldn't have been much bigger than the palm of Harry's hand and yet it carried with it an official Ministry letter over double its size.

Harry gently untied the letter from the owls foot, avoiding the harsh nips it attempted to land on his fingers.

Harry wasn't entirely sure he _wanted_ to open the letter. After all the Ministry had proven time and time again that that they didn't care a great deal about his well being and much preferred to haul him in when it seemed convenient for them. They had been absoloutely no bloody help in the years leading up to the battle.

Harry ignored the anger bubbling in his chest and opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic requires your presence and official testimony at the trial of one Draco Abraxas Malfoy on this coming Friday the 5th of June 1998. The Ministry have deemed that you have information that may either exonerate or condemn Mr Malfoy. The trial will be held from 10am in courtroom C._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr Pius Thicknesse, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry Of Magic._

Harry knew instantly that he need to go to that trial. Malfoy was never evil. What they had at school had been nothing more than a childish rivalry. The two of them had never really had much of a choice, the side of the war that the Malfoys were on would never have let the two of them become anything more than bitter enemies, their fate was sealed from the minute they laid eyes on each other in Madam Malkins nearly 7 years ago.

Harry didn't hate Malfoy. He didn't hate him for their rivalry or for how he treated Harry because Harry treated him in the exact same way. The two of them riled each other up and spurred each other on. He didn't hate Malfoy for the war either. They had both just been pawns, their actions manipulated by the adults around them. They were kids.

Harry decided almost instantly that there was no way he was letting anything happen to Malfoy. The ministry would take any opportunity to toss him into Azkaban. They would see his Dark Mark and lock him up for cursing Katie or poisoning Ron or letting Deatheaters into Hogwarts or plotting to kill Dumbledore without ever stopping to think _why._

Confident in his decision, Harry tore into his living room to fire call Hermione. He had expected some resistance from his best friends although Hermione had agreed with him. Malfoy didn't deserve Azkaban. Surprisingly even Ron had agreed.

Harry went to bed that night feeling a great deal happier than he had in the long month since the battle.

_Friday the 5th of June 1998._

The ministry was quiet when the trio got there. Clearly the Prophet hadn't been tipped off that the Malfoy trial was today, Harry had expected it to be swarming. The three of them made their way to the cafeteria to await the trial.

The courtroom was cold and felt damp when they entered and hour after arriving at the Ministry. Harry was a little relieved to see that Malfoy hadn't been brought out yet and wasn't due to be until after Harry had given his testimony. Ron and Hermione had also been asked to testify but chose to give written statements instead.

Eventually Harry was called up and gave his testimony. He answered a few additional questions before eventually he was excused to sit down and watch the rest of the trial.

After a few minutes Malfoy was brought out. He looked like death. All translucent white skin and bones. He was dirty and gray and miserable. His eyes held no life as he was dragged into the courtroom and pushed firmly into a chair.

A wiry looking man in his late 30's moved to the centre of the room and began to address the court. "After Mr Potters official testimony we require Mr Malfoy to be questioned under the effects of the Veritaserum potion." After a few minutes of no objections one of the guards that escorted Malfoy in handed him a vial and grunted at him to drink it.

The wiry man spoke up again. "Please state your name for the record."

"Draco Abraxas Lucius Black Malfoy." He spoke roughly.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Now please state your age, date of birth and place of residence."

"18. June 5th 1980. Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire." He grunted.

"Happy birthday Mr Malfoy." The man crowed. "Now would you please summarise your relationship with a one Mr Harry James Potter?"

"We were school rivals, we bickered a lot but took it too far on occasions. I regret that."

"Do you agree with this summary Mr Potter?" The man asked turning his attention towards Harry who nodded stiffly. "Mr Malfoy is there any personal information that has been withheld from your personal file at the DMLE?"

"Yes."

"Would you please specify Mr Malfoy."

"I'm a seer. Of sorts." Malfoy sniffed and wiped his face against his shoulder, smudging dirt across his cheek.

"Of sorts, Mr Malfoy, would you elaborate?"

"I can see all possible outcomes caused by a direct action."

"When did this ability present itself?"

"June the 5th 1996."

"I see, and did you use this ability of yours during the war?" 

Malfoy nodded which the wiry man indicated to the quick quotes quill hovering behind him.

"What was the motivation behind using your ability during the war Mr Malfoy." The man pressed.

Malfoy pushed back suddenly in his chair and shook his head furiously.

"Would the court recognise that, as of my last question, Mr Malfoy attempted to resist the Veritaserum. Mr Malfoy what was the motivation behind using your ability during the war?" 

Malfoy struggled in his chair again but eventually choked out an answer: "To keep Harry safe."

The wiry man nodded. "And by 'Harry' you are referring to one Mr Harry James Potter, am I correct?" 

Malfoy nodded tersely.

"Are you aware that by using your ability to protect Mr Potter you directly defied He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and everything he stood for?"

"Yes."

"And are you, therefore aware that choosing to do so put your life in danger?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you chose to act in a way that would ensure the safety of Mr Potter?"

Malfoy shook again, much more violently. The cuffs around his wrists began to leave angry, red marks against the white of his forearms. 

The man indicated to the court that Malfoy had attempted to resist the Veritiserum again.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why can't he just answer?"

Hermione shrugged but gave him a sad smile as she turned her attention back to the man.

"Mr Malfoy would it be correct to say that, should the only option to save Mr Potter have been to give your own life, you would've done so?"

"Yes." Malfoy whispered. He had stopped tugging at his wrists but was still trembling.

"Why were you prepared to give your life for Mr Potter."

Malfoy started shaking again. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Mr Malfoy why were you prepared to give your life in order to save Mr Potter?" The man said again, growing impatient. 

Malfoy was shaking so violently that the shackles cut deep into his skin, blood spattered onto the floor by his feet. Tears were now streaming down his face and he cried out.

"May the court note that this is the 4th time Mr Malfoy had attempted to resist Veritaserum during his questioning, which gives us the legal right to administer a stronger dose." The courtroom stayed mostly silent aside from a few strained whispers.

The same guard from before stepped forward with another vial of Veritaserum, this time forcing it down Malfoy's throat as he flailed his arms.

"Now Mr Malfoy. Is there anything you wouldn't have done to ensure the safety of Mr Potter?"

"No." Malfoy croaked.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do _now_ to ensure the safety of Mr Potter?"

"No." He croaked again.

"So it would be correct to say that your motivation for saving Mr Potters life was not solely due to the fact that you wished fo Mr Potter to vanquish You-Know-Who?"

"Yes!" Malfoy spat.

"So then why, Mr Malfoy, Did you wish to protect Mr Potter." 

Malfoy screamed and cried out as he resisted the potion again. Harry knew that this more potent dose would make it painful for Malfoy to resist rather than just unpleasant. And yet he was still resisting.

"May the court be made aware that Mr Malfoy chose to endure the pain of the second dose of Veritaserum as opposed to answering the question." The wiry man said. He looked hot and bothered. He tugged at the collar of his robes sharply, letting out a shaky breath.

"Mr Malfoy I will ask you again. Why was the safety of Mr Potter more important than your own life?" 

Malfoy cried out again and shook his head. The tears were still steaming down his face and dripping into his clasped hands.

The man turned back to the guard. "Mr Malfoy has attempted to resist the second does of Veritaserum twice, therefore a third dose is permitted." 

A court official nodded to the guard as Malfoy struggled in his chair. The guard grabbed his face and forced the potion down his throat again.

"Mr Malfoy." The wiry man growled moving closer to where he was sat. "Why, despite the fact that you were in danger of torture or death from Voldemort for protecting Mr Harry James Potter, did you actively chose to use your ability to protect him and save his life?"

The scream that left Malfoy's lips was blood curdling. The whole court felt the pain and anguish behind it as it echoed through the circular room. 

"Why Mr Malfoy!" The man cried out banging his fists against a table.

"Beacuase I love him!" Malfoy choked out. "Becuase I fucking love him! I couldn't let him die, wouldn't!" 

The court room went silent. After a few seconds a low, rumble of chatter was heard.

Hermione reached across and squeezed Harry's knee. He had gone a ghostly white and was staring fixated at his hands in his lap. Malfoy _l_ _oved_ him?

The wiry man began to speak again although his tone had softened. "Mr Malfoy when did you realise that you were in love with Mr Potter?" 

"3rd year." Malfoy grunted which elicited a sharp intake of breath from the court.

"So you would have been 13, is that correct?" 

Malfoy grunted and nodded his head. 

"And when do you think you fell in love with Mr Potter?" 

Malfoy resisted again but only managed a few seconds before answering. "July 31st 1991. The day I met him."

Harry registered a small sob from his left side from Hermione. Tears were now streaming silently down her face. Ron had his arms around her, his eyes also wet. Many other of the attendants in the courtroom were crying too. Harry felt numb. 

The man concluded the trial and Malfoy was escorted from the courtroom, still failing to make eye contact with anyone. Both Hermione and Ron attempted to talk to Harry after the trial but instead he shrugged them off and apparated back to Grimmauld place. He couldn't deal with anything in that moment.

Once at the house he blocked off his floo and strengthened the wards. No one was coming in! He didn't want to talk to Ron or Hermione, or deal with what the press would ask. He didn't want sympathy or comfort he wanted to forget about the trial.

_Tuesday the 9th of June 1998._

Harry hadn't left the house since the trial. He also hadn't spoken to anyone. He had ignored the owls and the visitors at the door and his wards had remained, thankfully, intact. He had a lot of time to think though.

He had thought about his feelings toward Malfoy. He had always craved the attention of the other boy, there was always a need, not to outdo him but to impress him. He relaised that there was so much more to Malfoy than the spoilt, bratty kid he thought he knew. He was intelligent: Matching Hermione at the top of the class through out his years at Hogwarts, he was talented, at chess and Quidditch and duelling, it was stupid to deny that. He was also attractive, Harry would've had to have been an idiot not to see it. With his milky white skin and his striking white hair and those gray eyes. The way he carried himself and spoke.

The realisation hit Harry like a stunning spell.

He bolted to his living room and threw a handful of powder into the floo. "The Burrow!" He called.

He stumbled into the living room of The Burrow to find Ron and Hermione curled up on the sofa. Hermione was reading and Ron was stroking his hands through her hair.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Merlin we were worried about you!"

"Gave us quite a fright there mate." Ron added.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Look can I talk to you. It's about the trial."

Hermione looked at Harry with an odd, soft expression in her eyes. She nodded and indicated the chair next to their sofa. Harry sat down and shuffled forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"It's ok Harry, take your time." She said gently.

"Was it obvious, that he...er...loved me?" Harrry mumbled.

Ron shot a look at Hermione and she bowed her head at him.

"Yes mate I think it was." He answered. "My family, my home, is so full of love of so many different kinds. I've been surrounded with it since I was born. It's powerful. So yes I could feel that there was something more between the two of you." He spoke gruffly, his eyes looked wet again and Hermione gently held onto his arm.

"And you think that it was just one way or not?" Harry asked.

Ron pursed his lips and looked pointedly at Harry. "I think the fact that you chose to ask shows what you think the answer is. But yes mate I think it went both ways." 

"I think it's always been that way Harry. I think it's always been Malfoy." Hermione said gently, reaching forward and placing her hand on his knee. 

"When did you realise I how I felt?"

"Well." Ron started. "Do you remember that Care of Magical Creatures class in third year? The one where ferret face pissed off the Hypogriff?"

Harry snorted a sniffly laugh and nodded.

"Well, when you told him to shut up, and he strutted over to you, and he bit his lip and did the whole thing of looking you up and down, you didnt look scared of him or angry anymore. You were in awe of him mate, you looked like you wanted him."

"Merlin it goes back that far?" Harry sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

Ron nodded. 

Harry swallowed thickly. "I don't know what to do." He whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

"Harry have you not read the prophet?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"Mate they pardoned him. They pardoned him because everything he did was for you." 

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet the gaze of his two best friends. "They pardoned him? So he's-" 

He was cut off as Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "He's gone back to Wiltshire Harry, back to the manor.

"Fuck!" Harry cried. "Thank you, but I...I have to-"

"Go, Harry."

"Yeah go mate."

Harry hugged his two best friends and bolted to the door. Once outside his mind flooded with images of Malfoy Manor. He closed his eyes and apparated.

The wards at the manor only allowed him to make it just outside the gates which were open slightly. Without thinking he raced up the long driveway towards the door and knocked hard.

After a few seconds a rather young looking house elf wearing a frilly, yellow dress opened the door.

"Er hullo." Harry blurted at the elf. She looked him up and down and slowly started to close door again. 

"Wait! No I need to see Draco!" He grunted, shoving his foot in the doorway.

"Master Malfoy is telling Pipsy that there is to be no visitors for him today." She squeaked, glaring at Harry.

"PIPSY! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" a familiar voice came from up the stairs. 

"It's a visitor for young Master Malfoy. He is-"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry butted in.

"Oh Mr Harry Potter! Young Master Malfoy is telling Pipsy all about you." She squeaked. "Pipsy will be telling master Malfoy that Mr Harry Potter is at the door. Master Malfoy needs to be getting out of bed now." She disappeared with the familiar pop of apparition. A few moments later, Draco came down the stairs.

He looked a lot better despite it being only a few days. The colour had come back to his cheeks and his eyes looked brighter. He was also clean now and wore a loose fitting white shirt opened at the collar with a pair of straight black trousers.

"Pipsy I told you, no guests. That's the only thing I ever asked for. I bought you lots of lovely new dresses and this is how you repay me? I-" he stopped grumbling and scowled at the sight of Harry at the door.

"Er, hi!" Harry blurted. I just wanted to, um, talk to you." 

"And why the fuck would you want to do that?" He snapped, still scowling at Harry.

"I-" he started but faltered. He didn't trust his voice so he trusted his instincts instead and lurched himself forward, crashing into Draco and wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Oh!" He breathed softly letting his arms come up to Harry's lower back and waist.

Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes. "You really meant what you said didnt you?" He exhaled.

Draco pulled a face. "Potter I was under Veritaserum, try as I might, and I'm sure you saw, could barely resist it let alone lie." He said shakily.

Harry buried his head into Dracos neck as Draco rested his chin on top of Harry's head. He brought his hand up to stroke his hair.

"I love you." Harry mumbled.

"What!" Draco's hands shot up to Harry's Harry's biceps and he pushed him away to look at his face.

Harry blushed furiously and puffed out his chest. 'Now or never' screamed his Gryffindor courage. "I said. I love you." He spoke firmly before shooting his arms up to Draco's neck and pulling him into a harsh kiss. There was too much teeth and it was way too frantic, Harry could taste blood but he couldn't care. He felt like an elastic band that had snapped. It was how they did everything, full of passion but marred with pain and it was perfect. It was what he should've done in third year when they faced off in Care of Magical Creatures, in fourth year when Malfoy made those stupid badges, in fifth year when Harry beat him up for being a twat on the Quidditch pitch and in sixth year in the bathroom. It was an aplogy for the misunderstandings. It was long overdue.

By the time Harry pulled away they were nothing breathing heavily. Malfoy's hair was disheveled, his lips were swollen, a drop of blood pooled around the corner of his mouth. He showed a shy smile.

"I'm glad I didn't scare you off." He said quietly, staring down into Harry's green eyes. Harry shivered as his breath ghosted across his face.

"You did a little. He admitted. "But I had some time to think, I spoke to Ron and Hermione too before I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"When I fell in love with you." He beamed before pulling Draco back in for another kiss. This time it was deep and soft and slow. Harry never wanted to stop. They stayed like that, in the doorway of Malfoy Manor. Kissing deeply like they were the only two people left in the world. Draco clung to Harry like he was scared he would slip through his fingers and leave forever and Harry gripped back just as hard.

Draco pulled away and smiled. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this kinda quick when I was feeling sad and decided on a whim to post so hope u enjoy xoxo


End file.
